a. Field on the Invention
This invention relates to a part profile input method for entering a part profile using arrow keys and, more particularly, to a part profile input method for specifying a part profile which includes a repeating shape and standard shape.
b. Description of the Related Art
An automatic programming system is available in which a conversational display and a function key (soft key) display are each presented in accordance with each step of a plurality of data input steps, a specific function key (soft key) on the function key display is pressed to thereby execute processing conforming to the function, and an NC program is prepared using data input while referring to the conversational display.
An automatic programming system of this kind, which will be described with reference to FIG. 16, creates NC data for a lathe by the following steps:
(1) a first step of selecting execution of "AUTOMATIC PROGRAMMING";
(2) a second step of selecting data to be inputted, or in other words, a step to be executed next;
(3) a third step of selecting the material of a blank;
(4) a fourth step of setting surface roughness;
(5) a fifth step of selecting a drawing format;
(6) a sixth step of inputting the blank profile and the dimensions thereof;
(7) a seventh step of inputting a part profile and the dimensions thereof;
(8) an eighth step of inputting the machining reference point and turret position;
(9) a ninth step of selecting a machining process;
(10) a tenth step of selecting a tool and inputting tool data;
(11) an eleventh step of deciding machining conditions;
(12) a twelfth step of inputting cutting direction;
(13) a thirteenth step of inputting cutting limits;
(14) a fourteenth step of inputting whether or not an area is to be cut by the same tool; and
(15) a fifteenth step of computing a tool path (i.e. of preparing NC data).
In accordance with these steps, predetermined message screens (conversational screens) are successively displayed on a display screen. An operator responds to these messages by entering the necessary data from a keyboard. Finally, an NC program (NC data) for a lathe is created using all of the entered data.
In the part profile input step (the seventh step) of this automatic programming, a prompt (ES= ) calling for a part profile element is displayed on the display screen, as shown in FIG. 17. In response to this prompt, arrow keys (.uparw., .fwdarw., .dwnarw., .rarw., , , , , , ,), a thread-cutting key, a chamfering key (C key), a rounding key (R key), a grooving key (G key) and a corner-removal key, which are provided on a keyboard, are operated in accordance with the part profile while a design drawing is observed. The part profile is thus input. Whenever a single part profile element is input using an arrow key, a prompt calling for the dimensions of this element is displayed. In response to this prompt, dimensions taken from the design drawing are input, whereupon profile element symbols PFS and graphic images PFG of these profile elements appear on the display screen. For example, when linear elements are inputted by pressing the arrow keys indicated by .uparw., .fwdarw., .dwnarw., .rarw., , , , , prompts appear calling for the X coordinate (X) of the end point of the straight line, the Z coordinate (Z) of this end point, whether or not this straight line contacts the preceding profile element or the next profile element, the angle (A) which the straight line forms with the Z axis, etc. The dimensions written on the drawing are entered in response to these prompts. However, when the prescribed dimensions are not written on the drawing (as in the case of the angle formed with the Z axis, for example), this input is not required.
When a circular arc is indicated by pressing the arrow keys indicated by and , prompts appear calling for the X and Z coordinates (X,Z) of the end point of the circular arc, the X and Z coordinates (X,Z) of the center of the circular arc, the radius R of the circular arc, and whether the arc contacts the preceding profile element or the next profile element. The dimensions written on the drawing are inputted in response to these prompts.
When chamfering is indicated by the C key, a prompt calling for the amount of chamfering appears. When rounding is indicated by the R key, a prompt inquiring about the radius of rounding is displayed. In response, the dimensions are entered in similar fashion.
When entry of all profile elements is completed, all of the profile element symbols PFS of the part profile and the overall part profile figure PFG are displayed on the display screen.
In the part profile input step, there are cases where it is desired to enter a repeating shape such as a series of grooves or a standardized shape, e.g., a shape for which the machining profile is standardized as in the case of, for example, a trapezoidal groove or nesting shape. FIG. 18 is a view for entering a profile having a series of grooves. In such case, in accordance with the conventional part profile input method, an arrow key, grooving key (G key) and, if necessary, the chamfering key (C key) and rounding key (R key) provided on the keyboard must be operated for every groove, the dimensions of the elements must be entered whenever an arrow key is pressed, and the same operations must be performed repeatedly a number of times equivalent to the number of grooves.
Also, when entering a standardized shape such as a trapezoidal groove or nesting shape, the shape must be specified on each occasion using arrow keys a number of times even though the shape is standardized and frequently appears.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a part profile input method in which, when entering a frequently used shape, such as a repeating shape or standardized shape, the speed and operability of the part profile input operation can be improved by eliminating the laborious task of pressing arrow symbol keys and dimension input keys each time an input is made.